¿Y si nunca te lo preguntase, me lo dirías?
by SixO'ClockNews
Summary: Todo comenzó cuando un chico francés se encontró con un banco y un inglés sentado en él / (TRADUCCIÓN) FrUK AU


**Autora original:** marinoa (/u/2229486/marinoa)  
**Fanfic original (en inglés):** /s/5939798/1/If-I-never-asked-would-you-tell-me

* * *

Arthur estaba sentado en un banco cuando vio a un joven acercándose hacia él.

El banco era perfecto, confortable y de madera, y estaba situado en un sitio igualmente perfecto con unas preciosas vistas al mar. Hasta el puerto se podía ver. Dicho banco estaba cerca de un antiguo parque y, si alguien se hubiese molestado en cuidarlo, a la gente le habría gustado ir a visitarlo y, con el tiempo, también habrían usado el banco. Pero nadie se preocupaba por el parque, y al final Arthur era el único que usaba el banco.

Pero ahora ese chico se acercaba hacia el banco, su banco, y parecía que iba a sentarse en él. Y eso no le gustaba. Para impedirlo, Arthur se movió un poco hasta sentarse justo en el centro. Cruzando sus brazos y con el ceño fruncido miró con recelo al chico acercándose. Que viniese, Arthur estaba preparado para enfrentarse a él.

El joven se detuvo en frente del banco y, lanzando una mirada extraña a Arthur, se sentó en él, a la derecha del chico inglés. Arthur dio un respingo de sorpresa; nunca esperó que el otro fuese a sentarse a su lado, sobre todo porque eso es algo que él jamás habría hecho: sentarse al lado de un extraño. Con asombro, se quedó quieto y miró al otro chico.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó con sospecha.

El otro giró su rostro hacia Arthur y el inglés pudo apreciar sus ojos, tan azules como el cielo.

—Nada.

—¿Entonces por qué te sientas aquí?

—Porque quiero —respondió mirando al mar. Parecía ligeramente irritado.

Con eso terminó la conversación y ambos se quedaron simplemente sentados, mirando al mar y a los barcos acercándose al puerto. El tiempo pasaba y, al final, Arthur tuvo que irse a casa. Se levantó de un salto y dirigió un último vistazo al otro chico antes de alejarse con la cabeza en alto. El otro siguió sentado, aún contemplando al mar.

Al día siguiente Arthur volvió y, para su alivio, el banco estaba vació. Se sentó en él, como siempre. A Arthur le encantaba el mar. Adoraba su claridad y su oscuridad, disfrutaba mirando cómo los barcos zarpaban surcando los bellos océanos, con sus encantadores aguas…

Uno de los árboles tras el bancó proyectó su sombra en Arthur y este tembló un poco. Era un día de verano cálido pero ventoso. El chico británico cerró los ojos, sonriendo, y olió el aire. Olía tan fresco que Arthur podía percibir el mar y… ¿lirios? Abrió los ojos y vio al chico del día anterior acercándose. Resopló, ¡otra vez no! Ese era su banco, ¿es que el otro tipo raro no lo había entendido?

Pero por supuesto que no lo había hecho, porque, una vez más, se sentó en el banco. Ni siquiera se miraron el uno al otro, permanecieron callados. Tampoco tenían mucho que decir. Pero el otro chico rompió el silencio:

—¿Y por qué tú te sientas aquí?

Tras pensar si debía responder o no, Arthur optó por contestarle:

—Me gusta el mar. Y los barcos.

—A mí también.

Arthur miró al chico. Tenía el pelo rubio, más rubio que el suyo, y parecía tener alrededor de diez años más o menos. Algo más mayor que él en cualquier caso.

—Tu forma de hablar es graciosa —dijo Arthur.

—Soy de otro país —explicó—. De Francia.

—Rana.

—Cejudo.

—No me caes bien —el otro se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es porque eres idiota. A mí tampoco me caes bien —respondió sonriendo.

Tras eso ninguno de los dos respondió y, al cabo de un tiempo, Arthur tuvo otra vez que regresar a su casa. Pero volvió al día siguiente, y al siguiente a ese, y al siguiente. Casi todos los días Arthur fue al banco y casi todos los días se encontró al chico francés allí. A veces Arthur era el primero en llegar, pero otras el otro chico ya estaba cuando él se presentaba. Nunca se saludaban cuando se encontraban. Simplemente se sentaban en el banco y miraban el mar con los barcos zarpando al horizonte. Poco a poco empezaron a hablarse, cada vez un poco más. Según pasaban los meses y los años los dos empezaron a adorar poder conversar y discutir el uno con el otro.

Hablaban de cualquier cosa. Hablaban de historia, y de qué país tenía la historia más gloriosa, si el de Arthur o el del chico francés. Hablaban del mundo entero en general, de lo que fue y de cómo estaba cambiando con el tiempo, de adónde iba. Hablaban sobre la gente, hablaban sobre sus propios sueños e ideas. Hablaban de todo, de todo excepto sus vidas personales. No sabían nada el uno el otro, ni siquiera sus nombres. El banco, el viejo parque y el mar pertenecían a un universo diferente del de sus vidas cotidianas. Los dos sentían que conectar al otro con su vida normal rompería la magia.

En una ocasión, más o menos tres años después de que se conocieran por primera vez, el chico francés preguntó a Arthur su nombre. «Te lo diré solo si tú me dices primero el tuyo» fue la respuesta que dio, con una sonrisa, el chico inglés y, de algún modo, se convirtió en un juego: de vez en cuando alguno de los dos volvería a preguntar al otro su nombre, y la respuesta siempre sería «te lo diré solo si tú me dices primero el tuyo».

Nunca se iban del banco a la vez. Cuando se iban se daban las buenas noches y se despedían el uno del otro, pero nunca se dijeron dónde vivían o adónde se dirigían. Es como si el otro no existiese más allá del campo mágico del banco. La ciudad en la que vivían era grande, y encontrarse en ella por casualidad era imposible.

—Mira el cielo —dijo en una ocasión el chico francés, que por entonces tenía quince años—. Mira cómo la puesta del sol tiñe las nubes.

—Es bonito —comentó Arthur con sinceridad, que era tres años más joven que su amigo—. Mira esa nube de ahí, la grande. Se parece a una ballena.

—Cierto. Oh, y esa pequeña me recuerda a ti.

—¿Esa? ¡Es más bien una tortuga!

El chico francés rió por lo bajo.

Un fuerte vínculo había nacido entre ambos, y cada vez que reían, se peleaban, discutían o se sentaban en silencio se hacía más grande. Tan discretamente creció el vínculo, que Arthur ni siquiera se dio cuenta en mucho tiempo.

xXx

Francis estaba sentado en un banco cuando vio a un joven acercándose hacia él.

Era un día gris y nublado de mayo, y el viento soplaba con fuerza desde el mar. El pelo corto y del color de la arena del inglés estaba desordenado y el viento no lo dejaba tranquilo. Francis sonrió mientras el joven trataba de apartarse el pelo de la cara sin éxito. Su pelo, a diferencia del de Francis, era demasiado corto como para atarlo en una coleta.

El inglés se sentó en el banco al lado de Francis.

—Hoy pareces feliz —comentó mirando al mar.

—Lo estoy —respondió el francés.

Sonrió.

—Te he echado de menos —añadió al cabo de un momento.

Le complació ver que el inglés giró sus ojos verdes para mirarle. Francis nunca se cansaba de contemplar ese tono verde bosque, sobre todo cuando no veía a su dueño en tres semanas.

—¿Qué tal tu viaje?

—La verdad es que lo he disfrutado —respondió el británico con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Sus ojos se volvieron al mar y añadió—: Visité el Stonehage.

—¿En serio? Conociéndote seguramente probaste todo tipo de conjuros allí.

Las mejillas del inglés se colorearon de un ligero rosa. Fancis, al notarlo, rió.

—¿Lo hiciste de verdad? Y, bueno, ¿sentiste algún tipo de magia?

—¡Por supuesto! Lo de los conjuros, me refiero. Hay algo especial acerca de ese lugar.

—Sin duda —sonrió Francis desviando sus ojos del inglés al mar, pero ya no le parecía tan interesante como lo era el hombre sentado a su lado.

—No me crees, ¿verdad? —el inglés resopló—. Es un lugar especial, pero no de la misma manera que este.

La voz del inglés era soñadora, algo maravillada, con sus ojos mirando al horizonte. Francis volvió a mirarle, sintiendo, por un momento, algo extraño pero agradable en el estómago.

—Oh, ¿este lugar es especial?

—Sí —respondió el inglés sorprendido.

Francis se acercó un poco más a él.

—¿Especial en qué sentido?

El rosa de la cara del inglés se convirtió a un color rojo más oscuro.

—Eh… bueno, no sé cómo… ¿No lo puedes sentir tú mismo?

Francis sonrió y volvió a reclinarse.

—Oui, creo que sí lo siento, mon anglais.

Y era verdad. Francis sí sentía algo especial.

xXx

Era un día cálido de junio en el que Arthur esperaba en el banco al francés, en vano. El día siguiente fue nublado y lluvioso, y Arthur se empapaba en el banco a la espera de que apareciese la maldita rana, en vano. El próximo día fue nubado y ventoso, pero desde luego no lluvioso. Arthur esperaba en el banco preguntándose si el francés vendría ese día.

Mientras esperaba el británico pensó mucho. Había algo que no era como antes, y quería descubrir qué era diferente y por qué. Contemplando al cielo oscurecido y las grises nubes en él, Arthur se dio cuenta de que estaba preocupado por la salud de la rana. El mundo era un lugar peligroso en el que cualquier cosa podría suceder. El francés podría haber sido herido por un coche, por ejemplo. O podría haberlo secuestrado la mafia y quizá le habrían llevado a cualquier otro lugar para venderlo como esclavo. Un hombre tan… guapo debería llamar mucho la atención.

El viento golpeaba la cara de Arthur, enfriando aún más sus mejillas ya frías. El ruido de pasos en el camino arenoso le hizo darse la vuelta y pudo ver al francés acercándose. En ese momento al inglés le invadieron dos olas: una de alivio y otra de entendimiento.

—Bonjour, mon anglais —le saludó el francés, sentándose en el banco. Su largo pelo bailaba libremente por su cara debido al viento, haciendo que el corazón de Arthur, por algún motivo, diese un bote—. Es un día muy bonito, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió el inglés devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Antes Arthur acudía al banco sin que el importase lo más mínimo si el francés iba a ir o no, pero ahora era al revés. Ahora iba al banco, que ya no era suyo sino de los dos, esperando encontrarse al francés allí. El banco, el parque, el mar y los barcos solo tenían significado si el francés estaba también. Cuando estaban juntos. Lo especial del lugar, su magia, se había trasladado a él.

Un repentino y fuerte soplo de viento hizo que a Arthur se le metiera el pelo en la cara, provocando que soltara un leve sonido de frustración. Cuando una mano fría tocó su cara y, con gran cuidado, retiró el pelo de ella, el inglés sintió un escalofrío. Miró a la derecha para encontrarse con unos ojos azul marino devolviéndole la mirada.

—Hoy estás muy serio —dijo el francés.

—Mmh —respondió Athur—. Estaba… pensando.

—¿En qué?

—No sé… en este lugar —la voz de Arthur se apagó—, y me estaba preguntado cuál es tu nombre.

Una sonrisa misteriosa se formó en los labios del otro.

—En ese caso, sigue preguntándotelo.

El inglés volvió su vista al mar. Su compañero era como él, pensó. Misterioso y profundo, lleno de secretos que nadie conocía.

—Ya sabes, si algo sucediese, si uno de nosotros muriera, por ejemplo, el otro nunca lo averiguaría. Seguiría volviendo aquí una y otra vez, preguntándose qué es lo que le habría pasado. E incluso si viese su tumba no sabría que es su amigo el que está enterrado ahí, bajo tierra…

—Mon anglais…

—¡Oh, fíjate en ese barco! —Arthur señaló al mar antes de que el francés pudiera continuar con el tema, sintiéndose de repente avergonzado por sus palabras. ¡No debería haber dicho nada!

El barco al que Arthur apuntaba era pequeño, más un bote que un barco, y estaba hecho de madera. Era muy simple, pero al mismo tiempo bonito e interesante.

—Ojalá algún día yo pudiera navegar en un barco como ese… —dijo el inglés con voz soñadora.

—De Inglaterra a Francia —añadió el francés, mirando también al mar.

—Eso estaría genial —expresó Arthur.

Y «Contigo» fueron las palabras que nunca pronunció.

—Oh, tus mejillas están sonrosadas, ¿tienes frío?

—Me tengo que ir —el inglés se levantó con firmeza, ni siquiera sabía por qué se estaba sonrojando, pero estaba seguro de que no tenía que ver con el frío viento—. Nos veremos.

Cuando Arthur se disponía a alejarse una mano le agarró de la muñeca. El corazón le dio un vuelco al verse frente al francés.

—Lamento haberte preocupado —dijo suavemente—. Estaba ocupado con el trabajo y no pude venir aquí por unos días. Lo siento.

—No pasa nada —murmuró Arthur al camino, sin atreverse a mirar al otro a los ojos—. Bueno, adiós.

Y se fue, confundido, dejando al francés en el banco vigilándole con mirada pensativa.

xXx

Arthur miraba de hito en hito al hombre rubio tras su puerta. De ahí sus ojos se desviaron al ramo de flores rojas que sostenía, para después volver a mirar al hombre.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Repito, señor, que nos ordenaron nueve rosas para que se las enviásemos a Arthur Kirkland, que debería vivir aquí. ¿Es usted el Sr. Kirkland?

—Sí, lo soy, pero…

—Entonces estas flores son para usted, señor —dijo el hombre—. Como ya le había dicho dos veces.

Con esas palabras entregó el ramo al inglés y se marchó.

Arthur cerró la puerta de su apartamiento y olió las rosas. ¿Quién iba a mandarle flores? Su vida social no era para nada ocupada y no había mucha gente que conociera que pareciese del tipo de los que mandan flores. El inglés las puso en un jarrón y se dio cuenta de que entre ellas había una pequeña carta. Con el ceño fruncido la recogió y la miró con más detenimiento. ¿Habría escrito su nombre la misteriosa persona que la había mandado?

Lo había hecho, pero por desgracia el nombre no le sonaba de nada: «De Matthew con amor».

xXx

Francis tarareaba distraídamente mientras se dirigía al banco, esperando encontrar allí a su pequeño inglés. Y lo encontró allí sentado, pero parecía nervioso. Su pie daba golpecitos y se movía ansiosamente con los brazos cruzados.

—Bonjour, mon ami —le saludó Francis, pero no le hizo caso.

El inglés miraba el mar con sus dedos jugando con su camisa. Cuando por fin se giró al francés sus cejas estaban arrugadas.

—Oh, hola —dijo, claramente evitando la mirada de Francis, y claramente tratando de ocultarlo.

—¿Te pasa algo hoy, amigo? —preguntó el francés tratando de no sonreír. El inglés, nervioso, estaba muy mono.

—Nada —soltó Arthur volviendo a cruzarse brazos. Pero en cuanto vio la expresión inquisidora de Francis se arrepintió de la brusca respuesta y, con una voz mucho más calmada, añadió—: Nada en especial.

Francis se dio la vuelta para contemplar el mar. El británico nunca le contó qué era lo que le molestaba, pero el francés ya lo sabía. Hablaría de ello en cuanto se sintiese preparado, y si no quería compartir sus preocupaciones Francis no le presionaría. O, bueno, a lo mejor un poco, ya que creía que hablar siempre ayudaba cuando te sentías preocupado, pero por lo general no había necesidad y, aparentemente, Arthur confiaba en Francis lo suficiente como para compartir con él sus pensamientos. En esta ocasión también.

—Eh, rana.

Francis se dio la vuelta para mirarle:

—¿Sí, mon anglais? —respondió para alentarle.

El inglés todavía miraba al mar con la cara empezando a enrojecer.

—Es que… —parecía tener serias dificultades para formar la frase—. Solo me estaba preguntando, ¿es tu nombre Matthew por algún casual?

Francis parpadeó, sorprendido, ¿por qué, de repente, el inglés había sacado ese nombre?

—¿Matthew? No, ¿de dónde ha salido?

—Olvídalo —murmuró el otro rubio, al que en ese instante todo menos lo que estaba en dirección a Francis le pareció muy interesante.

Y el francés deseó que su nombre fuese Matthew y no Francis.

—¿Por? —preguntó.

—Solo me estaba preguntando si te llamabas así, nada más.

—No te creo.

—¡Está bien! —saltó el inglés—. Alguien llamado Matthew me mandó unas rosas y no tengo ni la menor idea de quién demonios es Matthew, ¡por eso!

¿Rosas? ¿Alguien había mandado rosas a su inglés? A Francis no le gustaba la idea. Por alguna razón, no le gustaba en absoluto. Sin embargo…

—¿Pero pensaste que las rosas eran mías? ¿Por qué?

El rubor en la cara del menor provocó un interesante contraste con sus ojos verdes.

—Bueno, ponía «De Matthew con amor», y tú eres la única persona que conozco de la cual no sé su nombre… ¡eso es!

El inglés había prácticamente gritado las últimas palabras y Francis se preguntó por qué parecía tan enfadado y con quién. Pero el francés estaba más interesado, no obstante, en otro aspecto.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo escribiría algo así para ti?

El propósito del francés no era enfadar al otro más de lo que ya estaba, pero sus palabras surtieron efecto de inmediato. Los ojos del inglés se abrieron de golpe y saltó del banco.

—¡Nada! —escupió con furia, soltando una corta y amarga risa—. ¡Nada!

Y, sacudiendo violentamente la cabeza, el británico se alejó, desapareciendo en la inmensidad del viejo parque. Francis se quedó solo en el banco. Al principio se sorprendió de la fuerte reacción de Arthur, pero luego se maldijo a sí mismo. Qué estúpido de su parte, ¿por qué tuvo que haber elegido tan mal sus palabras? La intención de Francis había sido la de averiguar si el inglés tenía algún tipo de sentimiento por él, los mismos que él tenía por Arthur, pero sus palabas daban a entender que nunca se le ocurriría escribir algo como «con amor» al británico.

Y eso era lo contrario a la verdad.

Francis se puso en marcha pero debido al shock ya era muy tarde como para ir tras el inglés. La frustración le hizo soltar una risa agria similar a la de Arthur antes. ¡Él era francés, se supone que tenía que ser un maestro en el mundo del amor! Lentamente comenzó a alejarse del banco, esperando que el inglés volviese.

xXx

Arthur cerró la puerta de su apartamento con un fuerte portazo.

—¡Mierda! —gritó hundiendo la cara entre sus manos. ¡Que le jodan al maldito francés! ¡Que se joda él mismo por ser tan imbécil! ¡Que le jodan a todo el puto mundo!

«¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo escribiría algo así para ti?». Arthur se deslizó por la puerta. «Nada» había sido su sincera respuesta. Bueno, mayormente sincera. Nunca en realidad había pensado que fuese la rana la que hubiese escrito esas pocas palabras, pero… había una pequeña posibilidad y, naturalmente, Arthur había probado suerte.

El inglés se frotó con las palmas de las manos sus ojos secos. No estaba llorando, ¿por qué iba a llorar? De acuerdo, había creído que el francés le mandó las rosas, ¿pero y qué? ¿Y qué si había llegado a creer que ese bastardo podría decirle algo como «Te quiero»? ¿Y qué si se había enamorado de él? ¿Es que había algún jodido problema con eso?

«¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo escribiría algo así para ti?» ¿Y qué si el francés no sentía exactamente lo mismo que él? Bueno, estas cosas pasan. El mundo es cruel, todos lo saben.

Oh, genial, ahora sí estaba llorando.

xXx

Vendrá, no vendrá, vendrá, no vendrá… vendrá. Francis suspiró al caer el último pétalo al suelo. Más le valía al inglés ir, hasta la naturaleza insistía. El francés arrojó la desnuda flor entre otras flores que habían corrido la misma suerte y se reclinó, mirando al cielo. Era un verano cálido y agradable, de esos que no ves en Inglaterra muy a menudo. Era el segundo día seguido en el que el inglés no se había presentado en el banco. Francis se había prometido a si mismo que si volvía no dudaría. Le abrazaría, le diría lo mucho que lo quería y lo besaría una y otra vez. No le dejaría marcharse. Oh, no le…

La mente de Francis se quedó en blanco cuando vio cómo una silueta familiar se acercaba. Los pasos del inglés eran lentos y titubeantes, y miraba a cualquier parte menos a Francis. Los labios del francés ser curvaron primero por alivio, pero después pasaron a formar una sonrisa maliciosa. Ah, debía tratarse de una señal de que el destino cumplía sus promesas, ¿no?

El inglés vaciló un segundo antes de sentarse en el banco.

—Hola —dijo con dureza, sus ojos fijos en el mar.

Allá vamos. Francis le abrazó con fuerza.

—Perdóname, mon cher —murmuró con el rostro hundido en el pelo del británico.

—¿Qué? ¡Tú…! ¿Qué estás haciendo! —el joven luchó tratando de zafarse—. ¿Y qué te tengo que perdonar?

—Las palabras del otro día, nunca las dije en ese sentido.

—¿Qué palabras? —preguntó el inglés con indiferencia. Demasiada indiferencia, y Francis se dio cuenta de lo roja que se estaba poniendo su cara—. No hay nada por lo que tengas que disculparte, maldita rana. Ahora déjame…

—¿Nada? ¿Entonces por qué estás tan enfadado? —antes de que el inglés pudiera responder, Francis continuó—: seamos honestos, mon cher.

El francés pegó su cara a la de Arthur y capturó sus verdes ojos en los suyos. Con gesto solemne Francis acarició las ruborizadas mejillas del inglés y se acercó, haciendo que sus frentes estuvieran a punto de tocarse.

—Te quiero, mon petit anglais. Te quiero tanto que me estoy volviendo loco.

El rostro del otro se volvió de un tono escarlata y sus ojos verdes miraron con profundidad a los de Francis. Miles de pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza, parecía estar totalmente perdido. Francis sonrió con dulzura.

—Te quiero —dijo una vez más, tratando de que esas dos palabras reflejasen todo lo que sentía.

En algún momento el menor había dejado de intentar alejarse de los brazos del otro y ahora parecía estar paralizado. El inglés miraba al francés, con los labios separados, sin decir nada. Francis, por su parte, miraba esos labios, imaginado lo que sentiría al besarlos, primero despacio, después con más y más pasión hasta que el mundo a su alrededor dejase de existir. ¿Pero por qué su amado no decía nada? Preocupándose, Francis movió su mirada de los tentadores labios del inglés a sus ojos esmeralda, buscando la respuesta. ¿Se había equivocado? ¿El inglés no sentía nada por él?

Arthur sentía que apenas podía respirar. Menos cuando el francés le estaba mirando de esa manera. Trataba de hablar, pero no encontraba las palabras, aunque solo había dos que quería pronunciar. Se pedía calma a sí mismo. Respirando lentamente, intentó hablar de nuevo.

—Mi nombre es Arthur —dijo con tranquilidad, mirando firmemente al francés—. Y… más te vale que eso lo digas en serio o de lo contrario-

Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que los labios del francés se posaron sobre los suyos. Arthur se tensó al principio, pero en cuanto los brazos que antes le rodeaban comenzaron a acercarle lentamente a Francis, y sus labios empezaron a moverse sobre los suyos, se relajó y devolvió el beso.

—Je t'aime, Arthur —murmuró Francis mientras le besaba, acariciando sus labios y haciéndole estremecer—. Mi nombre es Francis.

Francis…

¿Cómo podía un beso ser tan tierno como ese? Arthur se sentía como si fuese a derretirse, y cuando Francis pidió permiso para que separase sus labios, no se resistió. Un largo y entrecortado gemido salió de su garganta y rodeó con sus brazos al francés. Su cuerpo era caliente en comparación con el de Arthur, y se podía percibir un leve aroma a lirios, el olor propio de Francis. El inglés apenas podía creer que ese momento fuese real y no solo un dulce sueño. «Y si esto es un sueño, me mataré si despierto» fue el borroso pensamiento que cruzó por su mente. «Estar así, para siempre».

Y todo a su alrededor dejó de existir.

xXx

Francis se estiró en su cama y abrió los ojos. Esa soleada mañana, más bien mediodía, prometía que el día sería perfecto y el francés se levantó rápidamente. No quería perder el tiempo, iba a encontrarse con su Arthur en el banco.

La pasada tarde había sido como un sueño. Después de romper el beso para poder respirar Arthur reposó su cabeza en el pecho del francés, contemplando el mar y los barcos tal y como habían hecho cientos de veces antes. Y después se besaron una y otra vez, con suavidad y pasión, dulce y ferozmente. No hablaron mucho, se limitaron más bien a repetir dos palabras de las que no podían cansarse. Se quedaron así hasta la caída de la noche, y fue entonces cuando se marcharon, tras haber acordado verse el día siguiente.

Francis no podía evitar tararear mientras se dirigía al banco. ¡Se sentía muy afortunado de haber encontrado ese parque, y en él ese banco y a ese inglés sentado en él!

Pero cuando Francis llegó allí se encontró con que el hombre sentado en el banco no era Arthur. Decepcionado, el francés se sentó al otro lado y espero a que llegase su inglés. Después de una hora y media el otro hombre se marchó y Francis sonrió satisfecho. A Arthur no le habrían gustado intrusos en su lugar especial.

Ese día Arthur no apareció. Francis esperó todo lo que pudo, pero el inglés nunca llegó. Preocupado, finalmente tuvo que marcharse, pero volvió el día siguiente, y esperó allí todo el día, aunque Arthur no se pasó. Francis se maldijo a sí mismo, ¿dónde estuvo su sentido común cuando Arthur y él se habían dicho sus nombres? ¿Por qué no le preguntó al inglés dónde vivía, o por lo menos su apellido? O su número de teléfono. Solo un nombre no valdría de nada para encontrar a alguien en esa gran ciudad.

Esperar era esperar era horrible, pero no había nada más que Francis pudiese hacer. Y volvería a acudir al banco tres días después de su primer beso, pero el británico no estaba allí.

«Ya sabes, si algo sucediese, si uno de nosotros muriera, por ejemplo, el otro nunca lo averiguaría. Seguiría volviendo aquí una y otra vez, preguntándose qué es lo que le habría pasado. E incluso si viese su tumba no sabría que es su amigo el que está enterrado ahí, bajo tierra…». Aquellas palabras que Arthur pronunció hace tiempo volvieron a la mente del francés y un quejido de desesperación se escapó de su garganta. ¡Cuánta razón tenía el británico! Francis debería haberle creído y tendría que haberle dicho su nombre, todo su nombre, y todos sus datos, en vez de continuar su estúpido juego de «no te pienso decir nada sobre mí». Ahora estaba pagando por su estupidez, preocupándose y preocupándose. ¿Qué le había pasado a Arthur? ¿Y si había tenido un accidente y se encontraba en el hospital… o si había muerto? Francis sintió un escalofrío. Arthur no podía haber dejado de ir allí a propósito, ¿no? A lo mejor, a pesar de su confesión de amor el otro día, había cambiado de opinión y no quería ver a Francis nunca más. No podía ser eso. En ningún caso sería eso, ¿verdad?

Al cuarto día Francis volvió al banco. Cuando estuvo cerca se detuvo sorprendido.

Primero vio que el banco no estaba vació; había unos pocos hombres en el lugar. Después se dio cuenta de que en realidad ya no había banco. Y después reparó en los dos camiones detrás de los árboles del parque. Todo el área estaba rodeada por una valla.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Francis se acercó al hombre más cercano, que parecía ser el mismo que había visto hace un par de días en el banco.

—Hola —saludó—. Disculpe, pero ¿qué sucede aquí?

El hombre se volvió hacia él y le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Estamos extendiendo este viejo parque.

—¿Extendiendo?

—Sí —el hombre contempló a su alrededor—. ¡Este lugar es perfecto! El mar y el parque, todo será muy popular entre la gente —sin reparar en la cara de asombro de Francis, el hombre continuó su discurso, mostrándose más y más emocionado a cada palabra—: Extenderemos el parque hasta este punto, y habrá un camino para que la gente pueda pasear y contemplar el mar. Pondremos bancos cada cinco metros, ¡por fin nos ocuparemos de este parque! Es una lástima que nadie lo haya hecho hasta ahora.

Francis se mantuvo quieto, viendo cómo los empleados trabajaban. Sus ojos vagaron hasta el hombre con el que estaba hablando, y se pararon en la placa de su camisa. «Matthew».

—Ya veo —dijo lentamente—. Hasta luego entonces. Tenga un buen día.

Sintiéndose vacío de algún modo, Francis se alejó. Sentía cómo la ira crecía en su interior. ¡Esos hombres no tenían derecho a estropear ese lugar! Y ese tal Matthew… «De Matthew con amor», ¿fue él quien mandó las flores a Arthur aquel día? Francis cerró los puños. ¿Acaso ese hombre estaba intentando quitarle las cosas más importantes de su vida? ¡No tenía derecho a hacer eso!

¿Y dónde estaba Arthur? El francés sentía cómo su corazón se encogía dolorosamente en su pecho. Si algo le había pasado… Francis suspiró. Como dijo el inglés una vez, él seguiría yendo al… Francis se detuvo. Ya no había. El banco ya no estaba y todo el lugar se había vallado. Ni el francés ni el inglés podrían volver nunca más.

Repentinamente algo murió dentro del francés. Podía sentir, literalmente, cómo algo importante, muy preciado para él, se le escapaba para siempre.

xXx

Arthur se dio la vuelta y dejó que sus pies le llevaran a donde quisieran. No podía creer lo que veía: se ausentaba por unos pocos días debido a una fiebre alta que le impidió ver a Francis, y en cuanto pudo volver se encontró con que su mundo especial le ha sido arrebatado. Ahora su francés se había convertido en un sueño lejano que nunca podría volver a atrapar.

Parecía que era el momento de despertar y darse cuenta de que no había otros mundos diferentes o especiales, que solo existía ese frío y solitario en el que cuentos de hadas como el de él y Francis no existían.

Arthur miró al papel en su mano y lo leyó entero otra vez. Entonces leyó el nombre del café que estaba delante de él. Sí, ese tenía que ser el lugar correcto.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que el lugar secreto de Francis y Arthur fuese destruido y convertido en un lugar bonito pero sin espíritu. Arthur nunca se pasó por allí después del cambio. Era algo totalmente distinto, y su espíritu mágico original se había perdido. Y, lo más importante, Francis también se había perdido con él.

Arthur se aseguró de que tenía la corbata bien atada, no quería parecer descuidado durante la entrevista. Su nuevo amigo Matthew, el mismo que le había mandado las rosas –luego Arthur descubrió que las mandó a todo el apartamento porque acababa de mudare–, le había hablado acerca de ese café y de que estaban buscando un empleado, y dado que Arthur no tenía trabajo en ese momento decidió aceptar la oportunidad. Por última vez el inglés confirmó todo lo que ponía en el papel: a la una en punto en la habitación número seis, oficina del Sr. Bonnefoy.

Arthur entró.


End file.
